The Werewolf of NCIS
by Icefang1
Summary: When Gibbs gets shot in a chase after a wanted killer, an unexpected creature comes to his rescue. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I have seen many things in my long life, but the weirdest thing I've probably seen was on one chilly winter morning. My day started off as any other would have, I run the perimeter of my territory and then went hunting. What I didn't expect to see was a group of humans chasing after another human. Curious about what was going on I trotted after them staying a good distance away to, but still close enough to watch. The chase soon turned into a shoot out when the fleeing human was joined by others, I still don't see why humans call my kind beasts when they create weapons of death. As I watch the fleeing human turn and him and his group began to run again and the other began to chase, and I follow keeping a safe distance away so I wouldn't get shot, not that it would harm me it is just a pain. I lost sight of them until I heard a yell of pain and the smell of blood reached my nostrils. I trotted toward the scent and saw one of the chasing humans lying on the ground bleeding out. His eyes where clenched shut in pain and he didn't noticed my coming closer to him. I stood on my hind legs and sniffed the air; his human companions were heading away, unaware of their fallen partner. Sighing I knew I couldn't let him die, so I scooped him up and run back towards my den.

He was slipping in and out of unconsciousness by the time I got there. I laid him down on my fur bed and tore his shirt and jacket off; he yelled eyes flying open when I applied pressure to the wound. "Lie still human or you will bleed out," I hissed and he nodded lying his head back down, I reached over to a cupboard where I kept medical equipment in case I was ever shot by a hunter. I snarled noticing I would have to release the pressure of the wound in order to get what I need, "Human, I need you to keep holding the pressure while I get what I need to help you." I said; he kept his eyes clenched shut as he reached down and press down on the cloth that I had place over the wound.

Quickly getting up and grabbing my gear, I rummaged through it until I found my disinfectant, needle, thread and tweezers. I grabbed more cloth and heated up some water after sterilizing the equipment I used the water to wash the wound. He screamed as I did so, but kept still, I removed the bullet and the disinfected the wound and finally stitch the wound close. "It may not be professional, but at least it will hold," I muttered as the human finally passed out.

I let him sleep watching closely to make sure he was ok and nothing changed. '_I have to be the weirdest werewolf out there, helping a human, what was I thinking, his kind killed thousands of us, oh well I'm not going to kill him now,'_ I thought looking at the sleeping human. I had removed the bloody furs from under him and had replaced them, watching him stir I knew he would be awake soon and would probably want to leave. I went over to my stove and heated up some tea which I normally drank when I got injured. He awoke right after the tea finished brewing, "Ah so the little human finally awakens, thought I had killed you for a moment," I chuckled as he struggled to sit up.

I poured the tea and handed him the glass, "Drink it'll help with the pain."

He took it and gulped it down and then coughed, "Wow that's strong."

I chuckled and sipped mine, "You have a name young one?"

"Young, I think you need glasses I'm not young," the human chuckled.

"I can see fine, but compared to my age you are nothing more than a child, and you have failed to answer my question," I stated bluntly.

"Jethro, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, do you have a name," he asked.

"Midnight, Midnight Athera Sapree," I said proudly.

"And I thought my name is bad."

"I do not believe my name is bad, I fact I bare it with honor, the Sapree family is a respected clan of werewolves…" I said quickly shutting up, but it was too late.

"Werewolf, I knew I was dead," Jethro said lying back down.

"You're not dead human."

"No then how come I'm talking to a werewolf!"

"Where do you think the stories come from, don't think that every myth and legend is false, many of the things you don't believe is real, I, being one of the," I said standing and moving to pour myself more tea, "Do you want anymore?"

"No thank you, I should really be going my team is probably worried sick," he said struggling to stand.

I grabbed him before he fell and laid him back on the bed, "You're not going anywhere until you heal, if your friends come and find you then I will let you leave, but I will not allow you to leave until I feel you are fit enough to."

"You can't keep me here," he said struggling against my hand, which kept him lying flat on the bed.

"Yes I can little human, you have nothing that can harm me and no way to escape me," I said with a toothy grin.


	2. Chapter 2

It began to snow right before night fall; I climbed to the top of my den and closed the hatch keeping out some of the cold. It did little though to help the human, he lay asleep shivering. I sighed and laid down behind him, he woke with a start, "Huh," he said in a sleepy voice.

"Nothing go back to sleep," I said trying to get him to lie back down.

"I'm sorry I must be taking your bed; here I'll move," he said slowly sitting up.

"There is nowhere else for you to lie, besides you'll freeze to death if you move," I said forcing him lie back down.

He complied, doubtlessly too tired to fight any more. He soon drifted back to sleep, unconsciously snuggling closer to me, I smiled as he stopped shivering and too slipped off to sleep.

I woke the next day to find him gone, the stood up and began to look around, and suddenly I felt a gust of cold air and looked to see my dens' hatch was open. Climbing out I saw his foot prints in the snow, growling I took off in a trot following the foot prints. I found him a mile away staggering in the snow trying to keep going; walking up to him I noticed we weren't alone. Wrapping one arm around him I pulled him into me and snarled as a male werewolf came into the clearing. He had a fresh scar on his muzzle and look at least two-hundred years younger than me, "You're trespassing," I snarled at him.

"You stole my breakfast," He snarled back.

"This human is mine, go find another and get out of my territory," I hissed, the fur on the back of my neck standing on end and tail twitching.

"I want that human, he is weak and an easy kill," the werewolf hissed coming closer.

I slashed out at him catching the side of his face, he snarled and lunged at me, shoving Jethro away, I met the werewolf with snarling jaws and slashing claws. The male werewolf was weak and I soon had his neck in my jaws. I did what the other victor over this werewolf didn't and snapped his neck. His limp body slump to the ground and I look over at the human. "That is why I told you not to leave my den, I had noticed his sent for many days now, he is a human killer, the reason why humans hate us so," I snarled glaring down at the shivering human, "You wouldn't have made it much further, the cold would have killed you."

I reached down and scooped him up, "No I have to go back, I can't let m team think I'm dead or taken or those killers will get away," he said struggling against my grip.

"The ones you where chasing when you got shot, why would you go looking for them," I asked.

"So we can arrest them," he said still struggling.

"Fine I'll take you home, but after I get you warmer clothing and something for you to wear," I said walking back to my den.

"Thank you," he said as he stopped struggling.

When I got back to my den I set Jethro back onto the bed and then started to cook some of the left over deer meat. As it cooked I rummaged through some of the fur clothing I had made, finding one that didn't look too famine I gave it to him. I went back to cooking as he changed. When it was done I handed him a plate and he began to wolf it down. I chuckled and ate mine, "Tea," I offered handing him a cup and then pouring my own. When he had eaten and drunken his full I cleaned up and put some of my stuff away. He was waiting outside by the time I was ready, "It will be faster if you ride on my back, seeing as it is you can barely stand," I said.

He gave me a look, but climbed on away, "Where are we headed," I asked.

"The navy yard in Washington D.C," he said steadying him.

"That's a far ways away," I said as I leaped into a run.

The navy yard was a good hundred miles away that would mean it would take all day to get there if I ran at full speed with no interruptions, telling him this he merely nodded and held on.

I was right I was night fall by the time I was able to reach the navy yard unseen, "There see that building, that's where I need to go," he said pointing to a building that had a sign that read 'NCIS Naval Criminal Investigative Service headquarters' I trotted over to it and stood wearily at the elevator door as Jethro walked in, seeing that I was following he said, "Well come on."

"No offence, but this is normally the time where I sent a silver bullet through the heart and hung over someone's fire place," I said.

"No one's going to hurt you, but you'll probably be hugged to death by my Forensic Specialist," He said.

I walked into the elevator ducking so I hit my head. We went up a couple of floors before the door open to a dimly lit room, "Maybe they went home," I said as we exited, but I was proven wrong by a female yelling, 'Gibbs' and running over to embrace him in a hug. "Hey Abby," Jethro said hugging her back.

"What the hell happened boss, you were right behind us, but the next second you where gone, after we caught the guys we noticed you where gone," a male said walking over.

"I got shot DiNozzo, what do think happened, and I would be dead if it wasn't for Midnight here," Jethro said angrily and pointing a finger at me.

I had kept myself hiding in the shadows, but now all eyes were on me. "Um boss what is that," DiNozzo asked.

"OH MY GOD IT'S A WEREWOLF, A LIVE WEREWOLF," Abby yelled rushing over to embrace me in a hug.

"This must be the Forensic Specialist you were talking about," I said looking at the human, who had her arms wrapped tightly around me.

When Abby finally let go she turned around and asked in a sweet and innocent voice, "Can We keep her Gibbs, please think about how much help she could be."

"Abby she's not a stray dog, she has a life out in forest, we don't have the right to keep her," Jethro said.

Abby's shoulders slumped and she mumbled something, "Fine."

"But Midnight if you were willing to stay you could, I could probably get you a job here, but if you wish to freeze in that fox hole you call a home then you are free to go," Jethro said.

I laughed hard; I couldn't believe my ears, humans inviting me to stay, a human asking a werewolf to stay. When I finished laughing I said, "As long as you can promise that I won't end up over a fire place, then I will stay."

Jethro smiled and Abby turned and hugged me again, these humans where some of the strangest I have ever met.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi, ok from now on **_**italicized **_**words or either Flashbacks or Murders taking place. Um that's it for now, Comments are welcome and need, I want to know what you guys out there who are reading this think. **

_Petty Officer Mark Charles walked out of the club and headed back to the base. 'I shouldn't have had that last drink,' he thought as he almost fell. He was passing a park known for its drug gangs and quickened his pace. He was almost passed it when a dark shadow appeared in front of him. "Who's there," he called out. _

_The shadow said nothing and came towards him; Mark noticed he was holding something in his hand. Taking a step back he ran into something and two pairs of hands grabbed him. "Let go! Who are you, show yourself," he yelled. The shadow came under the street light and horror struck Mark, "No, Please NO!"He pleaded. The man before him placed the barrel of his gun on Marks forehead and BANG!_

It had taken a couple of days for Gibbs to persuade the director of NCIS to let me join, but I was eventually made an agent. I walked in on my first official day on the job sporting a collar I had picked out that had my NCIS badge on it. Tony whistled, and looked at it, "Nice Italian leather, it looks good.'

"Thanks, but this doesn't mean you can call me Fido or anything like that, and don't even think about calling me Probe," I said.

"Why would I…" he started to say, but I gave him a glare that shut him up.

Ziva came out of the elevator and gave me a smile, "Nice to see you Midnight, I see you finally got your badge,"

"Good morning, ya I can now be here without getting a glares from the security officers," I laughed.

"Not that they would do anything about it, you scared them half to death the first day you were here, I thought that Frank was going to pass out," Tony said with a smile.

"I would look busy here comes Gibbs and McGee," I said moving over to my desk.

"Grab your things we got a dead marine," Gibbs said walking over to his desk and grabbing his gun and badge. Tony and Ziva quickly grabbed their backpacks and walked over to the elevator, I stood and followed Gibbs.

"Vance wanted me to give you this," Gibbs said handing me a gun.

I took it and set down in my desk, "Tell him thanks," I said and followed Gibbs who was smiling about something.

Once we were outside Tony and Ziva began to argue about who got to ride shotgun. They stopped when they saw Gibbs toss the keys to me and open the passengers' side door and get in, "Do you know how to drive," Tony asked.

"I've driven some of the first cars ever made, but it has been a while," I said and got into the car.

I put the key into the ignition and backed up; Ziva, Tony, and McGee looked worried and quickly buckled. I chuckled and asked Gibbs where we were going,

"The body was found in Bluecreek Park," Gibbs said.

"Oh, that could end up being a problem, I know of a werewolf clan that lives in that area, but they shouldn't be too much of a problem. I wouldn't stay there after dark without protection though," I said as we speed towards the park.

"Why? Are they like the one that attack us in the forest," Gibbs asked.

"Huh, no, no, they tend to stay in their human forms only changing on the full moon, they sell drugs to humans, drugs that no human should ever put into their body," I stated swerving around a slow moving car.

"So werewolves do change on the full moon, how come you're not human right now," McGee asked.

"Unlike movies or stories where the werewolf only changes on a full moon most werewolves have the power to switch back and forth, but there is a cost, to switch a werewolf must eat a human heart, back in the olden days it was easier to kill a human and not get caught. So werewolves often lived in villages and ate the hearts of humans in nearby towns. If a werewolf got caught they would flee and go to a new town. The werewolves that you watch in the movies or read in the legends are newborns or what werewolves call 'Weremantteolou', or in English 'human killers'. The werewolf that almost attacked you Gibbs was a Weremantteolou. I think that they are a disgrace to the werewolf kind, but others believe that it is a mental disorder that can only affect turned werewolves and not a werewolf who was born into the race. I think that's bullshit mainly because I watch a pureblood kill a large number of humans for fun," I told them.

They were silent for a while before Tony asked, "Where does the whole silver bullet thing come from then?"

"The silver bullet is only a way to make humans feel like they have some protection from us, when in reality the only thing that can kill a werewolf is another werewolf. Shooting a werewolf with a bullet made of silver would only piss it off," I said with a smile. I pulled into the park and parked the car close to the other police cars that were nearby. I got out of the car and tossed the keys to Gibbs.

"And you guys complain about my driving," Gibbs said.

"What its' been a good hundred years since I driven a car so I have an accuse," I stated.

Gibbs smiled and walked towards the crime area. The first thing I did was sniff around for any of the werewolves in the area. I smelt a couple and looked around to see a couple of average looking humans looking at me with hatred in their eyes, I looked over at Gibbs who was talking to Tony and trotted over to the humans. "What are you doing here," one of them hissed.

"Doing my job, what do you know about the human who was killed here," I hissed back.

"We found the body this morning, the scent of its' killer is human that's all we know, the moon will be full soon so may I suggest getting your human masters out of here before someone else gets hurt or worse," the other said eyeing Ziva as she came over.

"Weremantteolou, if I even smell you within range of one of the humans I will kill you," I snarled.

"Everything alright, Gibbs wants you to sniff around and see if you can find anything," Ziva said.

"Ya everything is fine I'll be right there," I said turning to leave.

Ziva suddenly cried out in shock and I turn to see one of the werewolves gripping her waist and kissing her, I growled and lunged towards him, but stopped knowing that I would hurt Ziva if I did anything.

"Release her now!" I yelled.

"Don't you know there's a price for coming onto our land and I think I'll take it from her," the one holding Ziva snickered licking her neck.

Ziva was struggling to get her gun or to simply kick the man holding her, but her actions where nothing compared to his strength, I snarled dangerously when I saw blood start to soak her pants as the werewolf's' claws sank into her skin. '_I can't let her get hurt, but I don't want to hurt her myself' _I thought, finally as the bustard began to grind his hips against her I gripped her shoulder and yanked her away.

The werewolf snarled and started to change, but was stopped by the other who reminded him of the cost of changing. I held Ziva behind me and snapped my jaws at the two; they turned and ran towards the woods. I turned and looked at Ziva, she was bleeding badly and was having a hard time standing, "Ziva I'm so sorry, I wasn't expecting him to do that, I'm going to take you to Ducky and then catch that bustard," I said scooping her up. I run over to Ducky's' medical van and set Ziva down, looking at her I could tell she was pissed more than she was shaken or frightened. I ran over to where Ducky was working on the body, "Ducky! Ziva needs your help, she's been hurt," I yelled.

He got up and walked quickly over, Gibbs looked up and then ran towards me, "What happened," he ordered.

"I was talking to some of the werewolves that live in the forest, when Ziva came over to tell me that you wanted me to do something, one of them grabbed her and tried to rape her, they ran off into the woods, I'm sorry Gibbs I should've protected her," I said.

"Can you find them," he asked pissed.

"Yes, I can still smell them they in their human form so they can't be too far away," I said.

"Track them down and bring them back, alive," he ordered before walking up to the van.

I darted off following their scent, Gibbs last words echoing in my mind, I wanted to kill them very badly.

I was right it wasn't long before I found them still running. I pounced and landed in front of them, teeth bared I moved towards them, "Your under arrest for assaulting a government officer," I hissed. They both laughed.

"Ya right like that's going to happen, you will arrest your own kind to protect a human, you're weak," the one who had hurt Ziva said.

I lunged at him knocking him to the ground snarling, I badly wish to harm him. I grabbed his neck and then grabbed the other. I dragged them back towards the clearing where the others were, "You won't get away with this," one of them hissed, "Our pack is strong, they will hunt you down."

"I would love to see them try," I snapped.

Five minutes later they had been hand cuff and placed into the back a police car. I went over to the medical van and looked in at Ziva, she was lying on a bench eyes closed, "Ziva," I said in a soft voice.

She opened her eyes and looked at me, she smiled and got up, "Thank you for helping me Midnight," She said.

"So you're fine, he didn't harm you to bad, you don't hate me do you," I asked sniffing her; she had his scent on her which made my fur bristle in anger.

"Hate you why would I hate you, you saved me," she said doubtlessly seeing my concern.

"It is very rare for a male werewolf harm human female like that, I didn't want you to think that all of them are savages," I said.

"I don't believe that all werewolves are bad, Midnight, I mean look at you, you've save Gibbs and helped me, if that's not proof that some of you are good I don't know what is," She said.

"Good, I better get back to work," I said turning to leave, that's when I saw Gibbs was glaring at me.

I walked down to where he was waiting to be yelled at, "Get to work Sapree, I want you to find the killers scent and follow it until it goes cold," he said.

He was definitely mad at me, I nodded and went down to where Ducky and Palmer were still working on the body, "Ah Midnight there you are did you catch the people who harmed Ziva," Ducky asked.

"Ya how bad where the wounds Duck," I asked before sniffing around the body for a scent.

"Not too bad, the cuts should heal in a week or so. Don't worry about it Midnight, there was nothing you could have done," Ducky said.

"I should have been able to tell something was wrong, I shouldn't have turned my back on those Weremantteolous," I hissed.

"Midnight, you helped her and caught the people accountable don't beat yourself up about it," Palmer said trying to help.

"Ya I guess you're right, I just wish Gibbs weren't mad," I said finally finding the scent of the killer.

I got down on all fours and began to sniff around I went up the bank and back to the road, I stood up and sniffed the air, the scent was faint, but I could still smell it, "Tony follow Midnight, call if you find anything," Gibbs yelled.

"Yes boss," Tony said and ran to catch up to me.

I followed the scent for five miles before I stopped and sat down, "What is it," Tony asked.

"The scent stops here, I can smell bleach though and the faint scent of blood, Tony our murderer was killed here and someone cleaned up very well," I said trying to find another scent, "there's not even a scent here, the bleach is covering it."

"Gibbs isn't going to like this," Tony said pulling out his phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs was extremely pissed, "What do you mean the scent stops here," he yelled.

"The person who killed the petty officer was killed here, and whoever killed him cleaned up very well," Tony said.

I was still sniffing around for anything. The bleached covered up everything and was starting to burn my nose. I turned away from Gibbs and the other for a second and my nose caught something, it was a trail of bleach, who ever had cleaned up had stepped in the bleach. This was good I began to trot away following the scent, "Gibbs I got something," I called.

He caught up to me, "What is it?"

"Well there's a trail of bleach heading this way, and who ever stepped in it had both the petty officers blood and the other killer's blood on their shoes," I said standing on my hind legs, "And he's close by."

"DiNozzo get the car, Ziva, McGee go with him and follow us," Gibbs ordered.

As I began to sniff around again I felt Gibbs hop on to my back, "Um Boss," I asked.

"We need to go fast, it's going to snow again and we can't lose this lead," he said.

"Ok then hold on," I said taking off at a sprint.

I ran for a good ten miles or so before the foot step trial went cold and changed to a car. I stopped and stood up careful not to throw off Gibbs, "What's wrong," Tony asked pulling up besides us.

"Nothing I'm trying to find the cars scent….got it," I answered before launching into a sprint again.

I darted out into street, causing cars to honk the horns and swerve. "We're getting close Gibbs," I said as we rounded a corner and went into an alley way. I skidded to a stop by a car, "This is the car Gibbs and the driver's in there," I said pointing to the back door of a club.

"Good work Midnight, now where's DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he got off my back.

Two minutes later DiNozzo pulled into the alley way, "The suspect is in there, Midnight and Tony are with me, McGee and Ziva go around front, when Midnight finds the guy get ready for him to come your way," Gibbs Said pulling out his gun.

I went in first and was met by loud music and the many scents of the club goers. "Who goes to clubs at, what time is it," I said to no one.

"Can you find him," Gibbs asked.

"Ya, ya hang on," I said as I made my way through the crowd. I sniffed around until my nose hit a shoe. I looked up and saw a man staring down at me. I stood on my hind legs and sniffed him again, before pulling my lips back in a snarl. The man look frightened and pulled out a gun, I growled a warning at him only to get a 9mm slug in my neck. The club had gone silent and the only thing that could be heard was the low growl that was escaping my throat. "FREZZE, don't move," Gibbs yelled, his gun pointed at man.

The guy raised his gun and pointed it at Gibbs, he was about to pull the trigger when I grabbed him by the throat and lifted him out of the booth he was sitting at, the gun dropped as he fought against my grip. I could feel something begin to grow inside me and I squeezed harder blood dripping from the spots where my claws sunk in, the human gasped for breath, I could feel his heart slow, I could…

"Midnight! Enough!" Gibbs yelled grabbing my arm.

I looked at the human I was holding and saw the blood, I dropped him and backed away panting heavily, "I, I…" I stammered before dropping down onto all fours and dashing out of the club. '_What the hell just happened_' I thought,

I wasn't really thinking about where I was running until I stopped. I was heading back towards my den. I paced back and forth for hours thinking, _'it was a full moon tonight, maybe that's why, no, maybe it's because I've been living with humans, their scent must be what caused me to snapped. I haven't felt this way for years, what is happening to me' _I thought miserably. I had almost killed a human. I laid down in the snow and put my paws over my mussel, "Not what I was expecting to find when I smelt a trespasser," a voice said.

I jumped up and found myself staring at a large male werewolf, "Sorry I didn't know this was anyone's territory, my minds kind of clouded right now," I said trying not to look aggressive.

He came closer and began to circle me, "the full moon will do that to us sometimes, it took me a while to figure out I was smelling a female in heat," he said brushing up against me.

'_Damn it how could I forget that' _I mentally screamed, '_that is what had made me go feral in the club, wait does that mean I like, like Gibbs, no, no get that out of your head Midnight, he's a human totally off limits, besides he probably wouldn't even..what the hell!'_

The male werewolf had nudged an area that was totally off limits to him. I jumped away and faced him snarling, "What the hell do you think you're doing," I snapped.

"Well I was planning on mating with you but I can see you're going to be much more a challenge to do so," he said circling me again.

"Well you can get that out of your head 'cause I not interested," I snarled, fur standing on end.

My eyes followed him as he moved, "Are you sure, you body sure smells like it does," he said in a husky voice.

He was right my body was in every way reacting to him, but my head on the other hand was telling me to turn tail and run. I found a point as he circled to do so and darted off the way I had come.

I could hear him coming after me and picked up the pace. I could tell this was a game to him, the way he caught up to me and then backed away. I knew that all if I could get out of his territory then I would be safe. The next time he caught up to me I turned and sank my teeth into his neck and then sprinted away. A deadly growl came from him and I sprint faster. I was almost out of there when my nose caught a familiar scent. Skidding to a stop I sniffed again turning around I raced back the way I came, '_please, please don't be too late'._


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok really boring chapter, but there is more info on Midnight, some of it will be confusing, but I promise to explain it later. **

**Now that's out of the way time for some questions: is there a monster out there that you would like me to add (some one that Midnight runs into; an enemy or friend your choice) why are you guys reading this, (what do you like about it, what don't you like about it) that's all for now, comments are welcome and needed. Thanks for reading.**

I darted back the way I came following the scent; I hoped I was wrong, I hoped that I was dead wrong. I burst into the clearing and saw a human lying face down in the snow, a small pool of blood lying next to it. The male werewolf was circling the body a cruel smile on his face. I snarled catching his attention, "So this is why you wouldn't mate with me; you're a humans pet, I can smell you on him, what do you do, tricks," he sneered.

"I'm not a pet," I hissed.

I moved closer and noticed the human was Ducky; he probably came looking for me. _'Why are you out here Duck, did any of the others come looking for me too' _I thought.

"Then what is it you call yourself, you're a werewolf living among humans, you don't even hide your true form," the werewolf hissed back.

"I call myself a friend, they trust me and I trust them."

"You trust them, HA, I bet they'll sell you, you just wait, all humans are stupid, vile creatures who should be killed."

"Why is it that werewolves think that, that kind of thought is the reason why we were hunted."

"Humans stick their noses in places they shouldn't."

"And we kill the innocent," I said with a sigh.

"Innocent? They captured and tortured hundreds of us how can you call them innocent," the werewolf roared.

"Only after we killed hundreds of them," I said in a sad voice.

"Wait a minute I know you, your Midnight of the Sapree clan, you use to be one of the most well known human hater in all the werewolf lands, what happened to you," He asked the anger slowly draining away from his face.

"I fell in love," I said simply moving towards Ducky, he was still breathing, "And I lost everything."

The werewolf fell silent, "Have you ever had to watch the one you love turn on you and call you a monster," I asked, "I fell in love with a human, he taught me that they weren't the monsters I believed them to be, but in the end he found out what I was…a monster."

"Why didn't you go back to the way you were though, he betrayed you, wouldn't you want revenge?"

"Most thought that I would and many came to tell me that if I wanted to start a war that they would be with me, but what they didn't get was my heart was broken and it never healed," I said I picked up Ducky, frowning when I saw he was conscious, "You could have told me you were ok."

He smiled, but it was obvious he was in pain, "If you aren't going to kill me I would like to get him help," I said turning to leave.

"Wait you didn't tell me what the human did after he found out," the male said.

"He killed our children and then spent the rest of his life trying to kill me," I answered, I walked away and back towards the navy base.

Ducky was silent for a long time and I knew he wanted to ask something, "What's on your mind Duck," I asked.

"How long has it been," he asked.

"One hundred fifty years, Ducky I really don't want to talk about it, it's something that I locked in the back of my mind and I would like it to stay there," I said setting him down on a fallen tree.

I turned him away from me and looked at the slash marks, they weren't too deep and had stopped bleeding, but I still wanted to stitch them just in case. "You're a very lucky man, Dr. Mallard, these wounds won't take long to heal, but it will scar," I said.

"Well that's good, I won't be turning into a werewolf anytime soon then," he asked.

"No, not a werewolf, I wouldn't let that happen, trust me," I said scooping him up again.

"Midnight I can walk, you don't have to carry me."

"It'll be dark soon, and a full moon, if I need to run fast I don't want to think about stopping and looking for you."

"Very well, are all werewolves that territorial?"

"Not always it depends on who you run into, but a full moon means it's time to mate and some are more eager to do so then others. If I run into a female then we can both be in trouble, males on the other hand might follow, but unless they can tell that they a larger then they won't do anything."

"How many other fairytales are real?"

"What do you mean?"

"How many other types of monster are there."

"Many, most of the stories you hear are true, some aren't, the most common are werewolves, goblins, and vampires; we can blend into human society better than the others."

"Do they all hate humans," he asked.

I fell silent, not wanting to answer, "Yes most of us do, but there are some who don't."

"The stories of monster hunters then are true?"

"Yes though they rarely killed their target, most of them got killed themselves, Ducky there's a reason why we're called monsters, we started the everlasting battle between us and humans we killed thousands of humans, we earned the title," I said.

"You changed."

"Yes, but most don't, today in the club, I could feel that part of me wanting to escape, I almost killed that man and I would have thought nothing about it."

"That doesn't make you a monster."

"Then what do you call it, you heard what that werewolf said in the clearing, I use to kill humans for fun, how do you not call that a monster."

"There is always a reason, try to remember yours."

"All I can remember is that I hated humans, I thought them a disgrace to this world and that they should be wipe out."

"No one is born thinking that, Midnight, hatred is taught."

"I guess it was the time period, humans had recently discovered us and didn't like us, and they hunted us like animals, no one ever thought to talk about what we really were. I remember laughing when they came up with the whole silver thing, they tried killing purebloods that way. Later we learned that only turned werewolves could be killed that way, but then again you could easily kill a turned werewolf."

"What is the difference between a pureblood and a turn werewolf, I've heard you mention them before."

"A Pureblood is born this way, I am a pureblood, born in a litter of seven, I being the runt. A turned werewolf is a human that was bitten, but only by a female werewolf, I really don't know why it's only female."

"You were a runt?"

"Oh yes, I'm very tiny for my age," I said.

"I wouldn't want to meet your siblings, if you're a runt."

"They were much larger than me, but they died a long time ago, along with the rest of my clan."

"I'm sorry.'

"There isn't a day that doesn't go by that I don't wish that I was killed in that war too, but I wasn't and there is a reason why I'm still around," I said with a small sigh.

He was silent for the rest of the trip. I took him home and made sure his wounds were tended to and then went home myself. It had been a long day, memories that I had buried away had resurfaced and those who I had forgotten brought back.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the first time in a hundred years that I dreamt about what happened that dreadful day. I woke in a cold sweat and glanced over at the clock, it read four A.M, and I sat up and got out of bed. I paced around for awhile before slipping my collar on and jogging to NCIS.

There was only one person there when I arrived, Gibbs. I stopped when he looked up, "Sit down, Midnight," he said, pushing my chair from out behind him and setting it next to him.

I sighed and sat down, "Gibbs about yesterday, I can explain, I…I," I started, but he cut me off.

"Ducky already told me what happened and what you told him," he said, turning towards me and looking me directly in the eyes.

"How much of it?"

"All, Ducky thought best that I should know, too. He told me that you saved him from another werewolf, and that you brought him back home," he said, giving me a look, "Why, was there anything else?"

"Huh, no, that was it. You all should be careful though, you all have my scent on you and I would hate to learn about the day where I was too slow to arrive," I said, not breaking the stare, "So what did the guy I almost killed tell you?"

"Nothing, he's dead," Gibbs said.

"WHAT! How, I didn't think that I, Gibbs, no, please no," I said, tears starting to form and run down the side of my face.

"Midnight, you didn't kill him, he lawyered-up and then was killed by a sniper when he arrived home, I wanted to get your reaction, Midnight, no monster would cry when they heard the person they hurt died, and mean it," he said, standing up and giving me a hug.

"Don't you ever do that again Leroy Jethro Gibbs or I swear I'll kill you," I said.

He chuckled, "I bet you would, anyway, you got work to do," he said pointing at my desk.

I groaned when I noticed a pile of files on the desk, "Just to let you know, my penmanship is dreadful," I said, dragging my chair over to my desk.

"Yay, well so is Dinozzo's, but that never stopped me from giving him work. I need you to find a link in those files, something's not right," he said standing up and walking to the elevator.

"Where you going?"

"Bed."

It was eight when the first member of my team arrived and I was on the last of the files and was finishing writing down what I had found. "Aw Midnight, good morning, I didn't expect to see you here," Ziva said.

"Why is that Ziva, I admit I had some issues yesterday, but that is the past and right now I'm trying to make sense of what I found," I said with a yawn.

"How long have you been here," she asked.

"Four hours, most of which I spent sitting here and reading these files. I just finished and I do believe I found a link. Here, look at this, all these files are of Petty Officers who were killed in the same way, I threw seven out when I found something that matched our victim. Look, all of these have the same tattoo and it's on the same spot, it's a gang tattoo, but what's weird is that the gang has been broken up for ten years. Our dead petty officer was part of that gang. And so was the killer, by the way, did we get a name on the killer because there are two gang members that are still alive."

"Yes, he was an ex-marine, Sergeant Charles William," Ziva said and glanced over at Tony who had just arrived.

"Hmm, I really don't know what to think when a werewolf and a Mossad assassin stop talking and look at me as I enter the room," he said and gave us a wink.

"I was just telling Ziva that there's a vampire friend of mine who would love to have dinner with you," I said, giving him an evil smile.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that and just say good morning," he said and quickly sat down.

"Anyway,there was a Charles William in the gang, so I'm guessing that the killer is Christopher Reed," I said, "But he is the only one who didn't join the navy. I ran background checks on the both of them and found out that Christopher is a very rich business man who has a violent side."

"How violent?" Tony asked.

"He spent a year in prison for brutally attacking a man and almost killing him," I said, "This could be our killer or at least the person who hired the killers."

"Why though, where's the motive?" Ziva said.

"The gang breaking up, maybe, or his so called buddies going into the military," I said, "That's all I can find that would link the bodies together."

"Ok, so the guy has his friends killed off, but why would William kill Mark only for Christopher to have someone kill William and then have William's killer killed?"

"I don't know. Maybe Christopher told William that he would be saved or something, but I really think we should check this guy out," I said.

"Ok, we'll tell Gibbs when he gets here," Tony said, "Oh Boss, there you are. Midnight found something, there's a link between the five other petty officers killed and the two we have."

"What you find, Midnight?" Gibbs asked.

"They were all in a gang that broke up ten years ago, the only one left is a man called Christopher Reed. He is an extremely rich business man, he owns many jewelry stores all over the States and he was the only one that didn't go into the Forces," I said.

"And you think that he hired someone to kill off the old gang?"

"Yes, or there is someone who wants them all dead for a reason."

"Where is he?"

"He is on a business meeting here in D.C. and is leaving tomorrow," I said.

"No. He doesn't leave until I find out that's he's our killer or not. DiNozzo go with Midnight and Ziva and pick him up," Gibbs ordered.

"And if he refuses to come boss," Tony asked.

"DiNozzo, you have a werewolf with you, I'm sure he'll come," Gibbs said.

"Right Boss," Tony said and grabbed the keys, "But I'm driving."


	7. Chapter 7

The ride to Christopher Reed's office took longer than it should have, "Tony, if you don't speed up I'll pull you out of that chair and take the wheel myself," I growled as, we missed another green light.

"Unlike you, Gibbs and Ziva, I drive at the speed limit and will enjoy keeping my ticket free record," Tony said.

"Ticket free? Hmm, you don't seem like the type who spent his entire teenage life without one speeding ticket, Tony," I said.

"Yes, well, father never let me drive," he mumbled.

I laughed and looked back at Ziva who was smothering a snicker in her hand, "I drove one of the first cars ever made. It was a piece of junk compared to what they make now, but there weren't any accident," I said.

"What, they let a werewolf buy a car? I thought that was still a time when they chased you out of town with pitchforks and torches," Tony said, with a smile.

"Who said I bought it," I said with an evil smirk, "You need to turn here, Tony."

We pulled into the parking lot of a tall building complex, "This should be were the meeting is taking place," Ziva said.

We walked in and went up to the front desk. I rolled my eyes as Tony began to flirt with the secretary, pulling him away, I asked were Mr. Reeds was; she looked at me and screamed.

"Hey, HEY, take it easy," I said.

"Wha…wha…," she managed to mumble before passing out.

"Hmm, not what I expected, Tony, she tell you anything?" I asked looking down at her slightly amused.

"Ya, Mr. Reed is on the tenth floor, thanks by the way, now she won't ever call," Tony said disappointed.

"Why would she call you?" I said heading towards the stairs, "Unless it was to tell you that the restraining order arrived."

"Ha Ha very funny, you're getting more like Ziva every day," Tony grumbled, "Wait, we're walking up ten flights of stairs."

"Yep, come on you need the exercise."

I trotted happily up the stairs, Ziva close behind me and Tony huffing and puffing after us.

Ziva and I reached the top first and watched Tony trudge up the final steps, "Wow, now that's sad," I said shaking my head.

"I'm not an assassin or a mythical creature," Tony said between deep breaths.

"No, but you are a NCIS special agent," I said, "Now, which room is Reed in?"

"I don't know, she fainted before she could tell me," Tony said.

I chuckled, "Come on, we'll have to search each room then."

I started toward the first door and peeked in through the little window, no one was in there, . Ziva and Tony had headed down the hall glancing in the many rooms. Eventually Ziva said she had found him.

I trotted down to them and looked in, "Yep that's Reed alright, so who's going in first, I would love to but I don't want him to jump out the window," I said.

"I'll do it, Midnight, you come in last," Tony said, I nodded and waited for them to enter the room and followed, closing the door with my tail.

"Are you Mr. Reed?" Tony asked, showing his badge.

"Yes, but I am busy at the moment so you'll have to come back later, and get your mutt out of here, we just got the carpet redone," he said.

"MUTT! What do you mean mutt, I'm a pureblood thank you very much," I snarled, I have a pride issue.

What came as a shock was what Reed did next or what he said next, "I couldn't care less who a filthy werewolf like you screws to keep your blood pure."

"You're a leach," I snarled, moving Ziva and DiNozzo behind me.

"Very observant. Now tell me what a werewolf bitch would be doing with a couple of humans," he said.

I snarled and snapped my jaws, "We're looking for a murderer and you happened to come up."

"And you think that I killed the human."

"Ya, now that I know what you are, you're at the top of the list," I snarled.

He chuckled, "We'll pick up this meeting tomorrow ladies and gentlemen."

"Maybe," I added.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time we got back to NCIS headquarters I was ready to rip the head off of Mr. Reed. Tony had even pulled over and let me drive so I wouldn't be able to. "If you are the murderer I will look forward to watching you being put in jail," I hissed as Tony took him down to the interrogation.

Gibbs was giving me '_the look'_, "He's a vampire, a very rude vampire, a vampire with a death wish," I said and walked over to my desk, "But I don't think he's the killer."

"Why not?" Gibbs asked.

"What respectable vampire would hire someone else to kill the people they hate?" I said going back through the files.

"So we have nothing then," McGee said.

"No, this could mean we're dealing with something completely different," I said.

"Like what."

"If Reed wanted them dead then he would have killed them himself and we would have never found the bodies, but what if someone wanted Reed dead," I said.

"You mean like a vampire hunter?" McGee asked

"Ya, only this one doesn't seem to be a good guy."

"Why would he not be a good guy?"

"Because, he's killing the innocent, only monsters do that," I said.

Gibbs was staring at me, but I really didn't care.

An hour later Tony and Ziva came back and I watched Reed leave, only after he had said that I was a stupid filthy mutt who wasted his time. If it wasn't for Gibbs standing in front of me, I would have killed him right then and there. "Now what?" Ziva asked.

"We wait and if he turns up dead then we start looking for a hunter," I said.

"We can't just wait for him to die," Gibbs said.

"Why not, would it really be a bad thing if this world had one less leach in it?" I asked.

"Keep talking like that and there'll be one less werewolf, too," Gibbs snarled, something was wrong with him.

I walked over to him, eyes narrowed, "Jethro, you ok?" I asked.

His eyes were glazed over and his skin clammy. "Shit," I cursed.

Gibbs suddenly grabbed my neck with un-human strength.

"Midnight! What's happening?" Ziva asked.

"Damn vampires, go get Ducky, we need to sedate him now!" I gasped.

"Filthy mongrel," Gibbs hissed.

"If you weren't my boss, you'd be missing an arm," I said gasping for breath.

"Weak lowly animal, you'll ruin everything."

"Reed, let him go!" I said as I felt a powerful mental force trying to get into my head.

"Not Reed, idiot dog," Gibbs laughed insanely.

"What?"

"Stupid mutt is getting confused." He laughed.

He was right, I was confused, I wanted to know what the hell was going on, and I wanted to breathe.

Ducky ran up and stopped next to me, "Make it fast Duck, I'm starting to see spots," I told him.

He uncovered a needle and stuck it into a bottle and then into Gibbs's neck. It took a few minutes but eventually Gibbs released me and fell forward. I caught him and laid him on the ground. "Tony, give me your cuffs," I said. He gave them to me and I firmly secured Gibbs' arms behind his back, "That will hold him until he wakes up."

"What's wrong with him?" McGee asked.

"Something has control of him, I don't know what, or how long his mind can last," I said.

"What does that mean?"

"When a human has their mind taken over it's only a matter of time until it breaks, after that whatever has control can do with them as they please, the human becomes a slave until he or she dies," I said.

"How long do we have?" Tony asked

"A few days at the most, but I can't even tell what it is," I said, turning and looking at them, "And unless we find out we're going to lose him."


	9. Chapter 9

"So what are we going to do now?" McGee asked.  
"Well, I do have a solution, but I don't think you'll like it." I said.  
"What, personally I don't think this can get any worse." Ziva declared, and the others nodded in agreement.  
"Well, unknown to humans there is a castle hidden in the forest not far from where I found Gibbs; the only problem is its home to my uncle Mortameir," I revealed.  
"Wait, you have family living in a castle and you were living in a den?" Tony asked.  
"More importantly, there's a castle in the forest, in Washington D.C. and no one has ever come across it," McGee said wonderingly, with a frown.  
"Do you always find the people that go missing?" I stated, "Besides it's hidden by old magic."  
"Then how do you know it's there?" Tony asked.  
"Tony you're dumber than a doorknob," Ziva declared.  
"It's DEAD as a doorknob, Ziva," Tony snapped.  
That got them going into an argument that would have ended with a round of Gibbs slaps, but since he was out cold, I had to intervene.  
"You'll both be dead as doorknobs if you don't shut up," I snarled, "Look, we don't have a lot of time so we kind of need to decide on what we are going to do."  
"Well, what choices do we even have?" Ziva asked.  
"Well, we can try to find another human that might be able to help or we can chance taking him to my uncle's castle," I said.

Just then the elevator doors opened and in bounced Abby.  
"Hey guys, I came to see if Gibbs…..WHAT HAPPENED!" she exclaimed.  
"Nothing to worry about Abby, he was just taken over by an entity, tried to kill me, so we had to sedate him to give us time to find someone who can help get it out of him. So what's up with you, find anything more about the dead Petty Officers?" I said, with a hint of a smile.

"Umm no, I found nothing," she replied slowly, still looking at Gibbs.

"Well, we need to go or it'll be too late," I said, picking up Gibbs, "You can stay or come along, I don't think that would really make much of a difference, when Mortameir gets pissed and wants you dead, no one will be able to stop him."

"And we have no other option?" Ziva mused.

"Letting whatever is controlling him have him and forgetting about him," I retorted and they all fell silent; all of us knowing that that wasn't really an option.

I picked up Gibbs and tossed him over my shoulder, turning to leave, "Wait, Midnight, we're coming with you," Ducky said, while the others nodded in agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

It took the rest of the day to get half-way to my old den; we might have gotten farther, but I didn't want to risk running into any other werewolves. "There's another old den a mile from here we can sleep in for tonight," I said, and began to walk again.

An hour later we arrived and I dug out the old den, "Not much, but it will keep us warm for tonight," I said as they entered.

They looked around, "It's huge," Abby remarked.

"The werewolf that made it was three times my size," I replied, setting some of the old fire wood into the dugout fire place and then finding his old flint.

The dried wood caught flame and lit up the lair "Get some rest, I'll keep watch," I instructed and then went and lay down outside the den mouth.

I woke as the sun was rising; I stood and shook the snow that had fallen on me. Sticking my head into the den, I saw that all of them were still fast asleep, even Gibbs. Satisfied, I trotted off in search of breakfast. A while later a scent wafted up my nostrils, causing my fur to bristle. I dashed back to the den and quickly woke everyone. "Wha..." Tony said, as I began to gather their items.

"Wake up humans, we need to move NOW," I bellowed, not even bothering to call them by their names.

My ears twitched to every little sound as I herded them up and out of the den. I stayed in the back, glancing over my shoulder and sniffing the air. My body remained tense and ready to attack until midday when we decided to stop and rest. We had finally made it into my old territory and by the scent around me no one had moved in. "Mind telling us what's going on, Midnight?" Abby asked, all of them could tell that I was tense.

"Someone was following us, it's an old scent, one I haven't come across in many years," I answered, "Come on, if we move quickly we can make it to the Castle by night fall." I got up and started to walk away.

"How much longer do you think Gibbs has?" Abby asked.

I looked back and then at the cuffed human in my arms; Gibbs glared at me but he hadn't spoken since he had awaken, "I don't know, but the faster we move the faster he will be safe."

"Why is he so quiet? Back at the headquarters he was shouting, now nothing," Ziva said.

"His master must have told him to bide his tongue so I don't kill him."

"Midnight!"

"What, I am a monster after all," I retorted.

"Oh yes, because every monster wags their tails when they get their stomachs rubbed," Tony scoffed.

"That happened once and it had been a long day," I snapped.

"Touchy are we?" Tony said; he had one of his _I-am-planning-something-but-your-not-supposed-to-know _looks on his face.

I glared at him, my lip curling, "In case you haven't noticed, Tony, I'm not in a good mood right now."

"Ya, why is that, I would think you would want to see your family." Abby wondered.

"I haven't gone near their territory in hundreds of years, the Deathbloods and Saprees do not get along."

"Deathbloods?"

"My uncle's clan is named that, in the werewolf culture the male takes the name of their mates' clan. Mainly because the females stay within large clans, males roam."

"What about you?"

"The Saprees are dead, I have no clan and after the countless wars that the Saprees have been in no one wants the runt of a once mighty clan."

"You're a runt?" McGee asked.

"That's what I said, Timothy," Ducky said, and I laughed.

"Oh yes, the last remaining Sapree is the runt." I said, "No one understands how, but the unwanted pup lived, the one that begged for death is forced to live on."

"Don't sound so pathetic," Gibbs snorted, "History is filled with your name."

"I'd hold your tongue, before I rip it out."

"You won't though, your threats are words and words only, you're weak."

I snarled and dropped Gibbs, he landed on his face and rolled over, "What are you going to do runt, kill me? Would you kill your friend?"  
"I killed my father, a friend is no different," I snorted.

"Please!" Gibbs said with a smile on his face. "I would love to see you try and kill me, worthless mutt!"

I raised my hand claws out in fury, I was about to swipe him when half the team tackled me and yelled "STOP!"

As much as I wanted to kill him I knew I couldn't. "Ducky, do you have any more sedative?" I asked, breathing heavy.

"I uh...might. Why?" he asked confused.

"Because if he doesn't shut his mouth I might!" I snarled and dropped him, "Tony, McGee drag him and don't let him go." They grabbed him, as he tried to make a run for it and dragged him kicking and screaming behind them.

It took longer than I thought to get to the castle, by the time I could smell the markers the sun was slowly sinking. My ears perked up as I heard the sound of paw steps crunching in the snow. I stopped, eyes narrowing and tail flicking, a white and brown werewolf came running up. I smiled and trotted forward. "Midnight!" she yelled, embracing me.

"Star, long time no see. How's it been?" I said, hugging my younger cousin.

"Good, I was on patrol and picked up your scent. What brings you out here?" she asked, looking around me and startling at the sight of the humans.

"Vampire problems, is Grandmother at the castle?" I asked.

"Ya Mid, what's wrong?"

"Vampires," I said then turned back to the group of humans. I grabbed Gibbs and slung him over my shoulder, turning back, I spoke to Star in our native language Were. "Take the others to the castle, I'll ahead and whatever happens, don't let them get hurt."

She nodded and I took off at a fast sprint.


End file.
